When You Wish Upon A Wand
by darksiren007335
Summary: What happens when all of your favorite Disney characters is mixed with the magical wizarding world created by J. K. Rowling(Harry Potter) Join me as Belle, Elsa, Aladdin, Rapunzel, and so many more of your favorite Disney characters go on amazing and magical adventures. ALL CREDIT FOR THESE CHARACTERS AND THIS STORY GOES TO WALT DISNEY STUDIOS/ PIXAR/ AND J.K. ROWLING
1. Chapter 1

What happens when all of your favorite Disney characters is mixed with the magical wizarding world created by J. K. Rowling(Harry Potter) Join me as Belle, Adam, Elsa, Aladdin, Rapunzel, and so many more of your favorite Disney characters go on amazing and magical adventures. ALL CREDIT FOR THESE CHARACTERS AND THIS STORY GOES TO WALT DISNEY STUDIOS/ PIXAR/ AND J. .

*Welcome readers. this is my second fan fiction on this site. I have to cover a few things really quickly.

First, I do not take credit for building the Harry Potter world nor do I take credit for any of the characters used. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Disney/Pixar.  
Second, I tend to keep my chapters short so that I can upload faster. Sorry in advance.  
Third, There are no Harry Potter characters in this story except for references to a few(Ex. Ollivander's wand Shop)  
Fourthly, I took many liberties with names and character storyline. I also sorted them into houses based on how I saw fit.  
Lastly, if you have any issues with this story feel free to message me.

Anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews.*

CHAPTER 1:

*In the Darling Home August 25th*

Mr. and Mrs. Darling sank into the parlor sofa exhausted. It had been a very long day. Mr. Darling was coming home from his job at the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry was unusually alive that day with the press from the various Wizarding newspapers and magazines who kept inquiring about the rumors of a supposed group of dark wizards forming to take over the ministry. He, being head of the intelligence department, was in charge of shutting down the ridiculous rumors. His head pounded from all of the burning questions.

Mrs. Darling, on the other hand, had just come from the longest shopping trip of her life. She had all three of her children with her today to shop for their Hogwarts supplies. Wendy, her eldest, would be starting her 4th year at Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw. John was starting the year as a 3rd year Gryffindor, and her little Micheal is starting his first year a Hogwarts. Mrs. Darling was proud of her children, but with all three of her children going this year the annual trip to Diagon Alley had been an amazingly stressful and expensive day.

Nana, their house elf, arrived at their side promptly with some headache potion and announced that dinner was set to be ready in about ten minutes. "Thank you, Nana." Mrs. Darling said taking the potion and patting the little house elf on the head. Nana grinned at her widely and bowed before popping out of sight.

Wendy, John, and Micheal were all upstairs sorting out their supplies and talking excitedly about the coming year. "In only 6 days we will be sitting in the great hall again. Oh, Micheal, you are going to love it." Wendy said hugging her little brother as he fiddled with his new wand. He hadn't put it down since he left Ollivander's.

"Of course he will, as long as he stays away from the shrieking shack." John said.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "John, will you please stop telling him that ridiculous story. There is no werewolf living in the shrieking shack."

"But there is. I heard it myself."

"Professor YenSid would never allow something so dangerous on the school grounds. Now stop scaring him."

"He is brave enough, Wendy, that's why he will be a Gryffindor like me."

"I still think he will be a Ravenclaw. Our whole family has been in Ravenclaw."

"Not me." John pointed out.

"Well, you are a fluke. You just didn't have the brains for it." She childishly stuck her nose in the air at him.

"You Ravenclaws are all stuck up snobs."

"And you Gryffindors are all the same, brave to the point of idiocy."

Micheal wasn't really listening to them argue. He had heard it all summer. He just sighed and finished packing his trunk by setting his old teddy bear on the top and gently shutting the lid and latching it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

*Unknown Location at Midnight August 26th*

I wrapped my cloak around me to better shield myself from the fierce wind that blew through the trees. "I know the cave entrance is here somewhere." I said out loud searching the area with the light emanating from the tip of my wand.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over me. I whipped around and shot a stunning curse at it. The shadow blocked the spell easily. " _Crucio_ " it said in a silky voice and I fell immediately to the ground in agony. The shadow laughed at me as I writhed in pain, but after a moment or two the pain ceased. Pitch stuck his hand out to me to help me up.

"I am awfully sorry. That was just punishment for firing at your friends." He said after he helped me to my feet. I bowed to him as soon as I could manage.

"Thank you for the lesson." I muttered.

"Anytime, friend." He said. I hoped that my bowed head blocked my face enough so that he didn't see me wince. "Shall we go?" he asked.

I just nodded and he glided through the secret cave entrance. I followed and concentrated on keeping my head down. I was one of the newest members to this circle and hoped that I could blend in.

The big table was filled with people. Some of those in attendance were a big surprise to me; others were not. Pitch took the seat at the head of the table and I just scurried to the only other empty one.

"Alright," Pitch began, "first order of business, Hogwarts will be back in session in only a few days. Those of you who are stationed there know what to do, correct?"

"Yes. We recruit as many students as possible to join us" Someone answered, "then we take care of any possible threats that could rise from there."

"Correct. Everyone understand?" Pitch asked.

"Yes, sir." We said. I felt bad about possibly having to kill students for Pitch Black, but it would be a necessary cost for the cause.

"Now, what is going on at the ministry?" He asked.

A tall man spoke up. "They still are denying our possible existence. Everything is going smoothly. The Minister Pendragon will be very surprised to find out how many of his employees are planning his demise."

The whole room gave an awful chuckle. It sent a chill up my spine. "Well, then it's settled. Oh, and by the way. We have a new member. Some of you know him pretty well. I didn't think he would join, but here he is. Let us give him the usual welcome."

All the faces looked at me and they all stood at the same time. I knew something bad was about to happen to me then.

Before I could fully get out of my seat they were on me. A few of them held my leg and my arms. The woman who rolled up my left sleeve grinned at me. She was pretty and young with dark curly hair. I had never seen her before till now. She was replaced by Pitch, who stood over me with his wand. My breath hitched as I saw his menacing glare over me.

"The Dark Lord is going to be sad she missed this, but she had a prior engagement. Now it is time to swear in. This is so you never forget who you belong to. Now, repeat after me. 'I' state your name."

He whispered I curse that I couldn't catch and the tip of his wand glowed green so hot that I could feel the heat from two feet away. "Please." I begged, "don't."

"We all have one. Now start. 'I' state your name."

"I, Robert Callaghan…" I said shaking.

"Hereby swear."

"Hereby swear." The heat that I compared to an open flame hovered over my arm just below the crook of my elbow.

"That I am forever a servant and slave to the Dark Lord."

"That I am forever a servant and slave to the Dark Lord." I was sweating and stuttering as the wand inched closer and closer to my skin. I could feel my skin burn just from the proximity. I couldn't move from it though I struggled to.

"And I will follow her." The wand pressed into my skin and green flames wove themselves around my arm and licked ferociously at my flesh. The searing pain burned from the inside out. I screamed in agony. The room busted out giggling. They were laughing at my torture.

"Say it!" Pitch commanded silencing my screams by grabbing onto my face with his long fingers.

"And I will follow her." I whimpered through the tears. The emerald fire pulsated and grew and twisted farther up my arm and tearing through my robes. This brought another wave of shrieks from my mouth

He pressed his sharp finger nails into the skin on my face. "Even to the point of death." He coaxed.

"Even to the point of death." I repeated gasping for any kind of relief. The flames twined even farther across my body consuming my neck, chest, shoulders, and other arm. The excruciating agony was growing to be too much. I most certainly will be dead soon enough.

"And if I betray her." His voice was cheerful and melodious.

"And if I betray her." I panted when I could. The flames traveled past my belly growing hotter.

"I will watch every person I ever loved burn for my punishment and I will gladly accept my death." His nail kept digging into my flesh.

This part didn't matter to me now. The only person I loved was already gone. That was the reason I was here in the first place. I was doing this for her. "I will watch every person I ever loved burn for my punishment and I will gladly accept my death." My voice sounded weak and far away.

I felt the fire pulse once more with a last good taste of me before receding back towards my arm. Pitch removed his wand. A mark of some sort glowed green on my arm now. My vision was too blurry from tears to see what it was though. The crowd let go of me. "The spell is complete. He is one of us. You, take care of him!" he commanded the curly headed woman from before, "Heal his face and give him fresh robes. We don't want him to get on the train in the morning looking like that."

She nodded and helped me up. I noticed that my clothes were torn to shreds around my body and I was very exposed to everyone. No one seemed to notice as we headed towards a door in the opposite direction of the exit. I faded into unconsciousness before I even got there.

When I opened my eyes again I was in an unfamiliar room with no idea how much time had passed. I had expected to feel sore and slow, but oddly enough I felt great. I felt as if I had taken liquid luck last night rather than held down and tortured.

The sudden memory shot me out of the strange bed faster than I thought possible. I looked around and saw a mirror next to a heavy wooden door on the far side of the room. My appearance wasn't all that bad. Though I had felt as if I would surely be scarred forever after last; there was no visible scarring anywhere except for the iridescent green glow just below the crook of my elbow. Upon closer analysis I could see that it was in the shape of a raven with its wing outstretched as if in midflight.

The clothes I was wearing was in shreds. The green fire had torn through my robes, but when I looked around I found a fresh pair of robes at the foot of the bed I had been sleeping in. I dressed quickly because the Hogwarts Express would be leaving today with all the teachers.

I went to leave but the door would not budge. I searched around for my wand and found it sitting on a table beside the bed. I aimed my wand at the lock. " _Alohomora."_ I whispered and the door clicked open.

This wasn't the way out. It was another bedroom. It was considerably smaller and the stone walls where painted with beautiful murals of all kinds of things. On the bed there was a young woman curled up. Though I couldn't see her face, I recognized her because of her extremely long blond hair. She was one of my students. I also noticed the thick chain that was attached to her ankle.

Gothel was suddenly there pulling me out of the room and shutting the door. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"I was trying to leave. Why is Rapunzel here?"

"She's my daughter. She lives here."

"In chains?"

Her own wand was at my throat then. "Breathe one word of this and you will have to answer to me."

I nodded. She gave me one last glare before grabbing onto me and apparating us out the cave. We were on my doorstep. Then she shoved me away before popping out of existence again.

I thought about what had just happened as I unlocked my front door, but shrugged it away as soon as I crossed the threshold.

It wasn't my problem and I had a train to catch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*Platform 9 ¾, September 1st*

I was scrambling to get my things in order before boarding the train and had bent to pick up a book that had fallen off the large stack I was carrying when someone rammed straight into me from behind. I fell forward onto my face and the spine to my potions book struck my right cheek bone. I knew it was going to leave a bruise.

I started mumbling my apologies as I scurried to stand. I looked up and found myself face to face with Adam Rose. He was a 7th year like me, but he was in Slytherin. "I am very sorry about that." I said, "It was my fault." I had to be careful around him he was the best friend to Gaston, the idiot Slytherin who could not seem to take no for an answer.

"You should really watch where you are going." He said angrily.

"Yes, I will." I bent and started scooping up my books.

"For god's sake, use magic. You have a wand. Use it." He said pulling out his own wand and with a quick wave of it all of my books were stacked neatly back in my arms.

"Thank you." I said starting to turn away.

"Wait." He said placing a hand gently on my shoulder. "Your face…"

"I know, I will fix it on the train."

Before I realized it, he was holding my chin and forcing me to look up at him.

"Not broken." He said, "But it's bleeding and turning purple. I can fix it."

"Thank you for the offer, but I can do it myself." I had barely finished my sentence before he had done the spell and my cheek was healed.

"Um, thank you again." I said slightly uncomfortable.

He seemed too have just realized that he was still holding onto my face because he dropped his hand suddenly. "Be careful where you walk." He said as he turned quickly and started walking in the opposite way than he was headed earlier.

"That was weird." I thought. I turned to continue walking only to collide with someone else. I groaned at least I didn't drop my books this time. I looked up to apologize to the person and just ended up groaning again.

"Hello, Belle." He greeted.

"Bonjour, Gaston." I rolled my eyes and stepped around him, but he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my hair, "Let me go, Gaston."

"I have missed you, darling. You never wrote me back." He said as if he didn't hear me. I had not written back on purpose. There was big stack of unread letters sitting in my desk. I had burned the howlers.

"Let me go, Gaston. I need to get on the train."

He just laughed at me and pulled my tighter against him. "Sit with me." He whispered in my ear.

"No, thank you." I said trying to wiggle my hand into my pocket, where my wand was concealed.

He turned me around and lifted my chin and leaned down to kiss me. I tried to turn away, but he grabbed my face more forcefully. I couldn't reach my wand. My books luckily kept him from completely bowing me up to him. I moved my arm a little tensing to swing at him with my fist, but before he could touch his lips to mine a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

He dropped me and whipped around to see who the culprit was. I took the chance to escape and whispered a silent thank you to the one who had rescued me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Anna, will not be so loud?" I said trying to calm my sister.

She had been telling her friends about her summer adventures. None of which included me. "Oh, Elsa, lighten up. We are finally going back to school."

I helped her adjust her yellow and black tie. "I know, but that doesn't mean that we can stop acting like ladies."

She just rolled her and kept talking. With a sigh I wandered from her compartment to find a hopefully quieter one. After a moment or too I found the perfect one. It had only two girls in it. I couldn't see their faces because both of them had their nose buried in a book, but from their robes I could see that they were Ravenclaws like me. I took a deep breath and slid open the door. "Hello, do you mind if I join you?" I asked.

The girls looked up. I was relieved to see Belle French and Pocahontas Powhatan. They were always very nice to me. "Sure. We are only expecting three more people, so there should be plenty of room." Belle said with a smile.

"Who are you expecting?" I asked timidly.

"Milo, Tiana, and Nakoma." Pocahontas answered. She was always very kind and understanding. All the extra people she had mentioned had been other Ravenclaws in our year.

I sat as close to the window as possible and watched as the students, mostly first years, scurried around outside the train trying to figure out where to load up their trunk and where they should board. After a moment or two Tiana and Nakoma slide open the door. Nakoma sat right next to Pocahontas and Tiana slid onto the seat next Belle. She immediately leaned her head back and shut her eyes. "Sorry. I am coming from two shifts at my muggle summer job. They didn't seem to realize that I was leaving today to return to my mysterious boarding school. They worked me all day and night. I might take a nap."

I remembered that Tiana was originally from New Orleans, Louisiana. The story was that her father spent every penny he had to come here with his wife and child and then he died. Her mother does not make enough to support her schooling, so Tiana takes up several summer muggle jobs and does a few odd jobs during her winter and spring holidays. She saves it all up for her school supplies and anything else she might need during the school year. From what I understand, she has been doing this every year. Many people have offered to help her, but she claims she could never accept charity.

"It's alright Tia. We understand. You can use my shoulder if you like." Belle offered.

Tiana gladly accepted and leaned onto Belle's shoulder. She was asleep in seconds. The door slid open again and Milo Thatch slid in pulling on the hand of a tan girl with white hair. "Hello, everyone. I hope you don't mind if Kida sits with us."

Everyone, but Tiana and I said hello to Kidagakash Nedakh. She went by Kida for short. They sat across from me. "Good morning, Elsa." Milo greeted nodding to me. I waved a gloved hand at him. Milo and I are head boy and girl of our house and Kida was the Gryffindor house head girl. The two had been getting rather cozy right before summer holiday. I guess things are going well.

"Elsa, how was your holiday?" Kida asked.

"Fine."

"Did you do anything fun?"

"Not really. I mostly stayed at the manor. Anna is the more adventurous one." I tried to turn the conversation off of me, "What did you do during the holiday?"

"Well, Milo came to visit me and we explored some new underwater caves."

"She had me translating Atlantean scribe for her. Her people know how to speak it, but they lost the ability to read it over the years." Milo explained.

Kida toyed with her glowing crystal necklace and she whispered something to Milo in Atlantean. He just nodded in agreement. I suddenly grew uncomfortable.

"Oh my goodness, Hide me!" Belle blurted out. Tiana woke from her slumber at the sudden outburst.

Kida stood quickly and grabbed her hand forced her into the corner window seat. She then maneuvered herself so that she was seated in Milo's lap in a way that only I could see that Belle was sitting behind them. With no time to spare Gaston Narcissique slide open the door and stuck his head in. He scanned us all. Everyone, for some reason, kept looking at me. Tiana gestured with her eyes that maybe I should say something.

I swallowed and took a breath. "Gaston, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

He smiled a seemingly charming smile. "Have any of you seen my darling Belle?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Tiana chimed in. Belle was turning bright red from her hidden seat.

"I seem to have misplaced her."

Kida and Milo tried to look as couple like as possible with snogging. "We definitely will tell her that you are looking for her." said Pocahontas.

"Please tell her I will be waiting for her in compartment number 20. I was able to snag one to ourselves." He winked and slide the door closed.

"That man is absolutely ridiculous." Kida said hopping off of Milo.

"I know he has been stalking me since 1st year. It gets worse every year. Thanks Kida."

"No problem."

"This just hasn't been my day." Belle said pinching her nose.

"What else happened?" Milo asked.

"First, I was almost trampled upon by Adam Rose. He was angry at first, but suddenly he changed and almost seemed nice. Then I run into Gaston right after. He started putting his hands on me and tried to force a kiss on me, but the oddest think happened."

"What?" Nakoma asked.

"An actual snowball came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the head. This gave me a chance to escape."

"A snowball? In September?"

I tugged at my gloves nervously. Although it had not even been me that had thrown the snowball, frosty mishaps tended to be something I was familiar with and the mention of it made me fidget. I repeated the mantra that my father had taught me in my head "Conceal. Don't Feel. Don't let it show. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show…"

By the time I had finished my inner pep talk, I realized everyone was staring at me expectantly. "Did you say something?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, I asked about your sister. How is she?" Nakoma asked.

"She's great. She is sitting with her friends." I answered smoothly.

"You don't spend much time with her during the year. You don't spend much time with anyone."

"Maybe Elsa is simply an introvert. They tend to feel better when they aren't the center of attention." Belle said almost in warning.

"I don't know very much about her and I have always wondered about her gloves."

"Um, I just like them." I said waving her off in the most composed way I could.

"Well, they seem to suit you." Belle complimented.

"Thanks." I said tugging on them and reciting my mantra again.

At that moment the train started moving. Belle stood and crossed back over to her seat and Tiana nuzzled into her shoulder to continue her little nap. Nakoma and Pocahontas pulled out a Herbology book and started studying it together. Milo began giving Kida a lesson in reading Atlantean.

I settled down into my seat and stared out the window. That is when I noticed that the window had started to look slightly frosted in the bottom corner closest to me. I moved so that my shoulder was covering the icy part and sighed.

Strong natural elemental magic is not normal even in the wizarding world.


End file.
